Talk:Nanashi VS Asuka/@comment-29661625-20161009051612/@comment-26978410-20161009212530
Sorry for such a late response. I've played Estival Versus and the DLC myself. I'm aware of Daidoji's strength, but there were several reasons why I didn't include it. I think I'll add on to your other points as well. Brace yourself, this is a long comment. First off, the DLC has two different endings to it, each in a different mission. This is probably because the DLC is non-canon anyways, but since I am pulling from non-canon sources, I would include something like this, but there were other factors that kept me from doing so. I'm not a fan of pulling information from fights where the player is in control of the character, because you could, in this case, make Asuka dodge every attack and also land every attack perfectly, and win. At the same time you could lose. It's just difficult to say what happens when there's no facts about what happened in the fight to go on. However, there is a more solid piece that we can use from the anime, which I'll get to in a moment. That aside, Daidoji was also fighting against the entirety of Asuka's team, including Yagyuu, who was shot and wounded by Mirai (As a reference, this takes place in the manga in "Senran Kagura: Skirting Shadows", volume 1, chapter 5. It should be very close to the end). Yagyuu surviving a punch that could shatter the fabric of space/time would be inconsistant, so it's safe to say that Daidoji was not using her full strength, or anything close to that honestly. Also, many other hanzo members have bled from wounds inflicted by normal weapons or some by brute force. since they all have similar feats, it would be safe to say that Asuka is in the same durability range as her teammates. In the anime, Daidoji fought against the Hanzo team (this took place within the first timeline, explained later), and beat them without exerting much effort. Asuka was the only one who put up a fight, which got her punched by Daidoji. The punch destroyed a large portion of her clothes and knocked her out. Keeping in mind the durability of the other shinobi, it's safe to say that Daidoji was not using her full power. Also, (it's only fair I point this out, as it managed to slip by me) there was one scene in the anime before it where Asuka was fighting Homura. After both of their clothes were destroyed, Homura landed the last attack which made Asuka catch on fire for one or two seconds. I'm pretty sure that's what happened (or it was the aftereffect of her attack), so perhaps her durability was a bit higher than I previosly thought (since she had little protection), but Nanashi should still be fine dealing with it on that level. In many cases, it's the clothes that protect the wearer from damage. Both the anime and manga contradict themselves or are inconsistant a bit when it comes to durability. Lastly, Kenichiro Takaki (Producer) recently made a statement on Twitter about two seperate timelines. There's a translation of his tweet on This thread near the bottom of the page. If, however, you want his direct statement, you can find it here (It's in Japanese, though). I actually didn't know about this at the time of writing the fight, but I'm using the Asuka from the completed timeline (timeline 1), which includes Burst, Deap Crimson, and the non-canon anime and manga (Everything past that is the second timeline, and no longer matters to this fight). That's probably a fair move considering that Nanashi in both the game and manga are completed stories (The anime will have different characters). Also I'm only using the first manga for comparison purposes because the Akiba's Trip 2 manga is untranslated, feel free to interpret what I've pointed out in the conclusion, but I feel it's a fair comparison. As for your other points... 1. I'd like to find something a little more solid to go on than an opening sequence for a game, but Asuka already has the edge in attack strength, anyways. 2. See above. 3. I personally find Ikaruga's feat to be more soild, accurate, and impressive to go on, especially since it's being shown used against another person (making it better to use in a fight). And again I'd like to base this on something more solid than an opening sequence. 4. Mostly true, I'm not sure where you're pulling the invincibility feat from, unless it's a game mechanic. 5. True Also, opinions and interpretations are different between people, so if you'd like to make your own fight or alternate ending, go ahead. I'll probably move it to a seperate tab, though (just to keep the page neat and orderly).